The Cut Purse
by Lyrinneia
Summary: Orginally a Role Play story. Kaissy is a girl of 14 and a skilled theif. However there are a few people in the universe you just can't take from without trouble. What is to come of her fate when she trys to steal from a little known, but ruthless, sith?
1. Chapter 1

The Cut Purse

Chapter One

She ran through the streets as quickly as she could with the prize gripped in her small hands. Her pursuers were fast, but the girl knew she could outrun the foolish men. The girl dashed down a dark ally, crouched in the darkest area behind a short pile of junk, and held her breath. She felt hesitant to move from the dark corner. As the two men drew near the ally, she moved her eyes around the small space as she silently searched for escape routes or objects she could use to her advantage. Spotting an opening, to the slimy sewer tunnels, behind a few boxes, the girl turned her attention back to the approaching men. They stood outside of the ally now, but only the large round one peered into the darkness.

"Damn," cried the short skinny twig of a man. To even the girl he was chasing, he appeared to be all skin and bone. He put a thin right palm to his head and drove his long fingers through his short black hair. "How did we manage to lose that little brat so quickly?" He complained to the fat greasy pig of a partner.

The large man brought his round face to look upon the other man and shrugged. "Maybe she hid behind something," he gestured toward the dark consumed alley.

"You're kidding me right?" The twig scoffed. "You saw how fast she was! If anything we're losing her trail right now as we talk. Now come on, we may be able to catch her if we start running."

"But…" the large man started but sighed as he decided not to waste his breath trying to convince his companion otherwise. He peered down the alley one more time, sighed, and took off to catch up with his partner.

The girl waited a minute and released her long held breath. She slowly treaded out of the alley, taking a bite of the stolen bread with every step. She looked in the direction of where the two foolish men ran. The girl closed her eyes, savored the taste of the last bite of bread, and smiled.

"Next time I need to be more careful," she mumbled to herself. The girl turned toward the way she had come and opened the small pocket of money she snuck off the greasy pig. She walked with care as she counted the amount of credits inside. Five credits. She sighed and placed the credits in the inside pocket on her jacket.

The girl paused in her tracks and observed the reflection present in a dark window. A cold gust of wind blew her waist length golden- brown hair behind her. Across her face there was a large smear of dirt surrounded by the thinner patches of dirt that liked to present themselves on her face and hands. Her green- hazel eyes peered into the eyes in the reflection. She saw many feelings lived in those eyes of hers.

She sighed. Satisfied she would not starve this night, she headed off into the city in search of a place to rest her eyes.

The young man strived through the large crowds with pride and purpose in his step. The long, Black cloak seemed to flow behind him as it protected his fit body from the morning's biting cold. His scared, red lekku flowed from the hood that draped over his head. As he treaded through the crowd, his mysterious appearance gained him the attention of many locals, including the little known cut purse.

She watched him make his way from the spaceport. _He's new. A prime mark. _She thought to herself. He grew closer to her and the girl kept her head down, but her eyes scanned the man for valuables and weapons. The red skinned man maneuvered through the groups of people and past the girl. As he passed, she raised her head, letting the sunlight illuminate her face with its warm light.

_His walk says don't mess with me. But yet… What is this feeling I can't shake? _She looked at the crowd of people who ignored her. _Last night was sloppy. Weird. Usually they don't know something is missing until I'm gone. Have they finally became aware of my actions? No matter… should he come back past sun set, _she set her eyes to one of the few lush green hills on this chunk of rock and tall buildings, _ I will try if it becomes desperate. Last resort only. _She rose and moved to the nearby fountain that stood in the middle of the districts square.

She cupped her hands, gathered some not so sterol water, and tried to wash some of the dirt off of her face. When the ripples in the water calmed, she looked upon her face once again. She took a hard, long look at it and sighed. At least the weather had started to warm.

The stars gathered in the night sky, starring down into the infanant areas of space. The young man emerged from the cantina.

The girl slowly walked through street after street in search of something to make the antagonizing hunger that had taken hold in her stomach go away. She peered into restraunts and stores. She looked upon the faces of the well feed people. Because she tried every chance she had to not take from other people, the five credits she had acquired the previous night had been spent on multiple bottles of water during the blazing mid- day. She looked ahead of her and spotted the fit man from the morning as he walked down the streets in her direction.

_Let's hope it's my lucky day_, she thought to herself. Looking like her head was in the clouds, she continued to take step after step past strangers to her target. Her eyes searched for and found the money pocket that hung from his belt.

Their shoulders collided as she snuck the money purse from him. She made sure she was careful, so careful, she did don't feel herself tug on the man's belt. She took a few more steps and hoped she was home free.

He hopes crashed when she found herself hovering in the air out of breath. The small purse fell from her hand as she struggled for air.

The man picked up the purse and moved to face her face- to- face, becoming slightly amused at her struggle and the fact she was stupid enough to steal from him. His red eyes looked into hers and he released his grip, letting her fall to the cold ground. The street around them had become abandoned.

_I knew I shouldn't have tried, _she thought to herself. She started to cough as she tried to catch some air. Her eyes worked her way up into his. His eyes spelt danger and called her filth. The girl scooted back and tried to rise only to find herself falling once again as the man zapped her with lightning. She screamed in pain into the night. _Just who is this person? _

"Now, now, little girl, did you really believe that you would successfully steal from _**me**_? The man questioned with fire in those red eyes of his. He watched the girl cower with fear and zapped her once more. He appeared to be brought satisfaction by her screams.

The girl looked into his eyes, pleading him to stop.

Using quiet, stealthy footsteps, he raced street after street, building after building, toward the crying screams for help. He leaped into the air, pulled his weapon into his strong hand, and gave the weapon life. The blue- green blade jumped out of the handle and moved to meet its opponent.

Hearing a weapon hiss to life, the man dressed in black jumped out of the way and pulled his own weapon from his sleeve. He activated the lightsaber, listening to the red- orange blade scream as it flowed out of its master's handle.

The knight with the blue- green blade landed not ten feel from the twi'lek. Their eyes locked. Time seemed to pick up as the force- users entered their duel.

The girl watched the hero attack and defend against the red man as they danced the deadly dance of war. She observed in awe as the dancing blades clashed, countered, and separated in graceful motion.

The fighting began to intensify with every step. The Sith began to feel exhaustion fall upon him.

Seeing the Sith had fully turned his attention to the knight, the girl came to the conclusion it would be wise to leave. She rose to her feet and turned to dash out of the area, however withing the next few seconds, she found herself flying through the air.

The Sith threw the girl at the Jedi in hopes the knight would step back a bit, which he did. The girl landed hard on her back with a loud thud between the two opponents. The young man looked at the girl, seeming surprised the landing only left her stunned instead of knocking her out cold. He looked menacingly upon the Jedi and the girl. He watched as she rose to her hands and knees coughing. The Jedi took a step toward her. Reaching out with the force, the young man grabbed the girl by the throat and dangled her in mid- air.

"Give it up, Jedi, for her sake," he nodded toward the struggling girl.

"Let her go!" The Jedi demanded as he moved to a defensive stance.

"Oh, I'll let her go," the Sith tightened his grip, "after I'm done. Turn around, Jedi, and crawl back into whatever hole you rose from! I can deal with you later."

The Jedi closed his lightsaber, sighed, and clipped it to his belt. He closed his eyes in concentration.

The young man eyes the Jedi, unsure of what the man was doing.

The girl struggled to get air as she slowly suffocated. The world started to go black around her as her eyes slowly forced themselves shut. _I can't stay awake any longer _her body told her mind. She felt a pressure release from her neck and she fell to the ground once more. She took in a sweet gulp of air. She opened her eyes toward where the Sith had been standing. She watched the final moments of his flight into the nearby rushing river. She kept her eyes there for a moment then flicked her eyes to see her hero knelt over her.

"Are you alright, young one?" He asked offering a hand to help her sit up.

Taking the hand, the girl nodded. "Th-thank you," she said in a small voice as she slowly sat up. She put her free hand to her head in attempt to get the world to stop spinning. Feeling the dizziness pass over, she sighed in relief.

"What is your name, and what are you doing out on the streets at this hour?" He asked her.

The girl looked into his brown eyes. His face looked soft and kind. His short brown- tan hair blew in the breeze. "Kaissy… My name is Kaissy, sir." 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

There was a moment of silence.

The Jedi stared with soft eyes and gave a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you, Kaissy. I do realize you are hesitant to answer my other question.

Kaissy gave him an embarrassed look and stayed silent. She hung her head down at the cold pavement to hide her expression then let her eyes trail back up to his.

"Well, my name is Rowe."

Kaissy picked her head back up. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Rowe."

They sat in another long moment of silence.

"Kaissy, where are your parents?"

"Why do you ask?" She questioned not wanting to admit the truth. She had always found it hard to accept.

"Well, don't you think your parents will be worried when they discover you are not with them?"

"No," she answered in a small voice.

"No?" He questioned. "Well why not?"

Kaissy looked back over toward the river for a moment then turned her attention back to Rowe. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Rowe questioned in a confused tone. "Just why doesn't it matter?"

Kaissy turned her head away from the Jedi once more. "Be-because it doesn't. Ok?" Kaissy let a tear slip down her cheek.

Rowe looked at her with a fatherly gaze. "Let me help you. What happened?"

"Let's just say this is not exactly the best neighborhood to live in. You hear 'bout them all the time, but you never expect it to happen to you or those you love." Kaissy admitted. She turned her face to the Jedi, who face said he understood.

"Then who takes care of you, young one?" He got to his feet and offered her a helping hand.

She refused the hand and stood up herself. "No one, I look out for myself."

"Come with me then, Kaissy. I can help you."

She shook her head. "I need to go before that man comes back.. But thank you. For all that you've done, truly." She bowed to him in thanks.

Rowe was taken aback. "A-are you sure, young one?"

Kaissy nodded. "Yes, thank you, again."

She walked away from the seen. Passing under lights and back into the darkness the city lamps couldn't even illuminate, Kaissy let her mind wonder as she walked toward the spaceport. Numerous questions bounced about in her brain. _Where did Rowe come from? What was a Jedi doing on Nar Shadda? Why did he take so much interest in me?_ Step after step, she wondered where the answers lie.

Kaissy turned the corner into the ally way across the spaceport. "Finally." She mumbled to herself. Kaissy lay on the ground in the front of the ally and closed her eyes. She listened to the night wind, the sound of the city, and the growling of her stomach.

Kaissy wondered what she would do about water and food tomorrow. _Will I be forced to steal again? Or will I decide to go hungry tomorrow?_ She sighed and tried to push the noise away. Living not knowing if she would have to committee a crime to eat drove her crazy and she hated taking from others what was not rightfully hers. But to survive on the Hutt controlled Nar Shadda, she realized one must sometimes do what one doesn't want to.

She counted herself among the lucky of the unlucky. Those tangled with the Hutt gangs sometimes were forced to kill for the Hutt lords or be food for the pets. Kaissy pushed those thoughts aside and drifted off into sleep. Save tomorrow's problems for tomorrow.

Pondering over the day's events, Rowe strolled through the sleeping city. Questions surrounded his thoughts as he looked into the night sky, of which only a handful of stars appeared. A blast of cold wind blew through his neatly trimmed hair. He pushed the discomfort of the cold aside and continued on his walk.

He thought about friends he had gained and lost. Some he lost due to the war a few years back. Others he lost because they decided to go their different ways.

Rowe turned the corner into the square in front of the spaceport. He paused and faced a small breeze making its way through one of the allies. The peaceful man froze when a small curled figure in the dark caught his eye. He recognized this child.

"Kaissy?" He mumbled into the ally. It had to be her. It seemed where ever he went today, she was destined to save her, whether it be from a Sith or the night cold. "What are you doing sleeping in a place like this?" He whispered as he walked down to Kaissy's side. He reached out to Kaissy with his strong right hand and his left reached to take down the hood of his cloak. His hand froze in place when the girl's eyes fluttered open with fear.

Kaissy's survival instincts started to kick in. _Who is wondering down this alley?_ She could feel the presence of a person. Her adrenalin started to course itself through her body. Her eyes fluttered open with fear. Her vision may have been cloudy from just waking, but she knew where the intruder was. Moving with lightning fast speed, she kicked him square in the chest and sent him to the ground. With what seemed like one motion, Kaissy stood and rushed out of the ally.

Rowe slowly sat back up. "Quite a kick," he grunted to Kaissy, but she was long gone before he had even gotten off his back. "Kaissy?" He called after her. "Kaissy?" He yelled louder once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Kaissy sat on the curb down the street from the spaceport. There she sat breathing in the cold morning air and begged for credits. No one here ever took pity on a child begging in the streets. All day, every day, she would receive insults and trash thrown at her.

**_***Evening***_**

A young, nieve merchant walked her direction as he walked toward the spaceport. Kaissy got up and casually strolled toward the man, trying not to look suspicious. Playing as if by accident, the side of her body crashed into the man as they passed each other.

It wasn't before the man took five more steps that he reached down to his belt and discovered his money was absent. He looked behind himself to see Kaissy walking with her head looking over her shoulder at the man.

"Hey, stop! Thief!" The merchant cried. Pulling a pistol from its holster, he followed Kaissy in pursuit.

Kaissy took off at full speed upon seeing the pistol, dodging blaster fire as it came her way. She dashed around the corner, already panting as the effort of dodging bullets started to take its toll. Looking over her shoulder to check the distance between her and her pursuer, she rounded another corner. She was brought to a stop when she found herself in the presence of the Jedi that saved her the night before, Rowe.

The young man ceased fire upon seeing the Jedi. "Master Jedi, arrest her!" He demanded.

"From what I saw, you were shooting at her. Why should I arrest her for running?"

"Because this... this filth, stole from me! She cut my purse and I will see her arrested for her crime!"

Rowe looked down at Kaissy in disappointment. "Is this true, Kaissy?"

She looked at the ground, giving her answer.

"I see." Rowe looked back up at the man. "You do know that it is not in my power on this planet to arrest her, no?"

The merchant's eyes widened with anger. Kaissy handed the stolen money to Rowe.

"Here," Rowe sighed, tossing the merchant back his coin. "Take back your money; I will handle this from here."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I do hope you plan to turn her in at least." Nodding his head in thanks, the young man went about his business.

Rowe eyed the merchant as he walked off, then turned his gaze to Kaissy, who still looked at the ground shamefully. "Kaissy, stealing is wrong, surely you know this. You could have been killed, what were you thinking?" He lowered his voice into a quiet tone. "Kaissy, that man could have had you arrested, and he still might. Is that..."

"What I want?" Kaissy interrupted. "At least then..." She cut herself off. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"At least then you would have food and a place to sleep?"

She looked up at him.

"That was me you kicked in the ally last night. I was going to help you because I don't believe you should be sleeping on the cold ground." He paused for a moment. "Why steal, Kaissy? Why not get a job?"

"It is not so easy, nearly impossible in fact. I have attempted many times but no one will hire a homeless orphan like myself. Which in turn, makes it so society keeps me as a homeless person." She explained.

Zalfon watched the two converse from the rooftop above. "I swear to you this, Jedi," he promised himself," then end of your journey is coming soon. Very soon." He turned his gaze to young Kaissy. "And as for you," he smiled, "well, it never hurts to have a few servants, now does it?"

A large, but quick, figure dressed in black came up behind him, keeping his distance a respectful one.

Zalfon looked into the assassin's pale eyes and nodded. "Be ready. I want the girl alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

"Come," Rowe said," maybe we can change that."

Seeing that she was given a second chance, Kaissy took Rowe's hand as he led her down a new path.

Kaissy slept in a warm bed. In her opinion, it was a nice change from sleeping on the cold ally floor. However, the change in scenery did not change her nightmares. She thrashed about and mumbled in her sleep, which caught Rowe's attention.

'What is it that haunts her?' Rowe questioned in his thoughts. 'Well, she did lose her parents, which would be devistating, but what exactly had she gone through to give her these nightmares?'

He looked at her with concern. 'Well, best not to wake her. I can ask her about her dreams tomorrow.

After a warm shower and changing into a fresh pair of cloths, Kaissy followed Rowe. They walked outside of the hotel, engaged in conversation.

"First we shall try..." Rowe paused when her saw a menacing figure, rapped in an elegant black cloak with the hood pulled over the head, was waiting for them.

The figure already had his lightsaber activated, showing off the red- orange blade in the strong hand.

Rowe activated his lightsaber. "Kaissy get inside," Rowe advised.

The two wielders engaged in their deadly dance.

Kaissy stared at the two. Feeling a bit of fear rise in her, she retreated a few steps back toward the door of the hotel. Suddenly, a man dressed in black and with intense, pale eyes, attacked her from behind, Kaissy used her size and quickness to her advantage to circle behind her opponent. Driven by fear and without thought, Kaissy gathered the force and pushed her attacker across the battlefield and into Zalfon.

Suddenly, all of the fighting came to a brief pause. The girl stood there in shock, unable to comprehend what she had done or how she had done it. She stared down at her hands in front of her and back up.

Zalfon and the assassin were already getting to their feet. Rowe dashed for Kaissy and took her by the hand. He pulled her along as they ran down street after street, trying desperately to lose their two enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kaissy sat in the dark, her eyes filled with fear and tears. Although she wanted to scream, to cry, she could not. Kaissy knew if she made a single noise, they would find her.

"Find anything of value these, things, would have hidden." The man barked at his followers. His pale eyes drifted toward the cupboard, unknowingly Kaissy sat inside. "Take all the credits they have stored in the house. Our ship could use a new shield generator." The man walked toward the cupboard, one slow step at a time, trying to avoid the blood on the floor.

Kaissy tried to scoot back farther; however, her back was already against the back board. She watched, through a crack in the door, as the man slowly approached. Her eyes grew wide and her heart pounded as he reached for the door of her hiding spot. She held her breath.

The man paused as one of his men came from behind him. "Sir, we have gathered all the credits and anything of value from the other rooms, including their weapons. However, looking through the rooms, we have discovered these people had a daughter. As to her where abouts, we did not find her."

The man's emerald eyes drifted back toward the cupboard. "I think I found her."

The cupboard's door flew open with great force. Kaissy found herself being pulled out of her hiding spot by a pair of red hands. She screamed and struggled as she was forced out, her bare feet stepping in the fresh blood on the floor. "Mommy!" She cried out as she gazed horrifically at her mother's body.

"Did you think you could stay hidden for long? I could smell the fear on you." The man laughed. "How old are you? Ten? Eleven?"

She looked up at the man who held her in his grasp with tears overcoming her sight. "Why would you kill them? They didn't do anything! I don't understand! Why?"

He looked down at her teary face and smiled menacingly. "Why? My dear child, I am sworn to eliminate filth like your parents. But, you are not like them, are you?" He turned her so she would face him. He studied her. "No you're not. Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you."

He looked up to a teenager who seemed to be about sixteen. "Take her to the ship. Meet you're new master child. You will do whatever he asks of you, do you understand? If you refuse, well you will share the same fate as your parents." The man, whose face was covered with the blood of his enemies and burned in Kaissy's head, handed the girl to the young man.

The boy took her outside. They were out of the murder's sight and headed toward one of the speeders that waited outside. Kaissy's survival instincts started to kick in. All she could think about was how she had to get away, she had to run.

She slipped her arm from the boy's weak hold and took off down the streets and alleys and into the city. She swore to herself, she would never return to that house which was full and smelt like death.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

Kaissy ran past Rowe, pulling him along into ally after ally. The memories of when she last passed through the area were fuzzy, but Kaissy knew how to lose her pursuers in the maze of the city and get Rowe and herself out the other side safely.

She pulled Rowe along as she drifted sharply to the ally on her right. Zalfon and the assassin's footsteps pounded in her head as they slowly gained on them. Letting go of Rowe's hand, Kaissy slipped behind a large pile of boxes and Rowe followed.

Kaissy sat and scooted to the darkest shadow the boxes could provide. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 'Oh, please, maker, let them not find us.' She thought to herself.

Rowe kept his back against the boxes, looking over to spot the enemy. He ducked his head low as Zalfon and his follower ran past them and into the streets of an old neighborhood.

They sat in silence for a moment. Seeing the pursuers had gone temporarily, Rowe grabbed Kaissy's wrist and pulled her along to one of the small, rundown houses. The door looked too had been thrown off the hinges with great force. However, Rowe did not sense danger or life forms inside the home.

Kaissy tugged back, trying to free her wrist. "No, I won't go in there." Kaissy said in a small, scared tone.

"We need to, Kaissy, at least temporarily." He told her.

"No!" Kaissy cried. "I won't go in there. I would much rather have those men find us."

He stopped trying to pull her toward the house and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kaissy, please listen. There is nothing in there that will harm you. I promise."

"How would you know?" She shrugged his hand of her shoulder. "You know what's in there? Death. I am not going back."

"Kaissy…"

"No!" She interrupted. She turned and started to walk the way they had come. Within the next second, she found herself struggling out of Rowe's grasp as he picked her up and carried her inside the old abandoned home. "Hey! Put me down!"

"This is for your own good, Kaissy." He told her as he carried her into the main room and placed her on an old torn couch. He saw that she was covering her eyes, refusing to look at her surroundings. "Kaissy, please open your eyes. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"No. You already forced me into this place of death; you're not forcing me to look at it." Kaissy pleaded in a small voice.

"Please, Kaissy…"

She threw her hands down onto the couch and looked Rowe straight in the eyes revealing tears. "They are open! Happy now?" She yelled at him. Her teary green eyes drifted around the room. The Lights were broken, tables were smashed, and the door to a small cupboard in the corner looked too had been flung across the room. There was glass and broken picture frames covering the ground near a large blood stain. Kaissy calmed her voice and questioned to herself, "Where did it go?"

"Where did what go, Kaissy?" Rowe questioned her in a worried but still calm voice. He watched as Kaissy got up, exited the room, and walked down the hall toward the back rooms.

Rowe turned his head toward a small table beside him that had not been broken. There stood a picture frame intact. He moved to the table, picked up the picture, and sat on the couch. He saw in the picture a young child, who looked to be five year of age, standing between her parents. After a moment of studying the faces of the two adults, he realized he recognized who was all in the picture.

"Christen? Tailon? And Kaissy?" He questioned himself. "Oh no."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Rowe rushed out the front door of the temple. The moonlight shined on his face and the tythonian wind blew threw his neatly trimmed dark brown hair. His brown eyes searched frantically in the dark and caught ahold of their target.

"Tailon! Christen! Where do you think you're going this late?" He cried with a loud whisper.

Tailon looked back at his friend with his aqua eyes. The moonlight glistened off of his golden hair. Tailon found the words he wished to say were caught in his throat. Christen tried to pull Tailon along but he refused to move from his spot. All Christen could do was look at him with her greenish- hazel eyes.

"What are you two up too?"

"We're leaving the order Rowe. It's not for us." Tailon spoke for the two of them.

"So you guys are just going to pack up and leave without even telling the masters first? Or telling me for that matter?"

"Rowe… you don't understand. We're in love; you know the masters would never accept that. Besides… forget it you would be even more angry."

"Forget what, Tailon? First you're going to leave without telling me and now you're going to keep secrets?" Rowe accused in an annoyed tone.

"Listen, Rowe…"

"I'm pregnant." Christen interrupted.

"You're what?" Rowe questioned, still trying to comprehend what he had heard.

"Christen…" Tailon looked back at her and ran his hand through her shoulder length golden- brown hair.

"No, Tailon. I can't hide it any longer. Not from Rowe."

"For how long, Christen?" Rowe sighed running a hand down his face and pausing at his chin.

"Two months. We can't hide it anymore and I can't take lying to the masters." She sighed and looked Rowe in the eyes. "Rowe, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We were afraid it would get you into trouble."

"Rowe, we want our child to decide for herself, or if it's a boy, himself. My Point is, we grew up here. We never had a choice, not really. Our parents decided for us." Tailon paused then sighed at his friend. "We have managed to scrape together what credits we had saved and it's enough to get us started on our new lives."

"Where are you two planning of going?" Rowe switched his gaze from the ground to Tailon.

"Nar Shadda." Christen confessed. "There is Republic territory there where we can settle down and start our family."

"Nar Shadda? The moon controlled by the hutt clans?" Rowe questioned.

Christen nodded.

"Why Nar Shadda? That's not exactly the first place I would think of raising a child."

"Because it is one of the only places we can afford besides Tatooine."

Rowe stood and thought for a moment. "Go. Surely you had a flight planned out." Rowe sighed. "I'll tell the masters that you both left the order. However, I would have to believe there is a better way, but, this is your choice." Rowe looked at Tailon and held a hand out. As Tailon took his hand he shook it. "You were my best friend and we grew up together. All three of us did." He moved to hug Christen. "Nothing is going to change that."

"We won't forget you, Rowe." Christen said to Rowe as he hugged her. She took Tailon's hand.

"Thank you, my friend. For everything." Tailon said to Rowe. With that final goodbye, Tailon ran with his love, Christen, into the moonlight and toward their new life.

Rowe watched as they disappeared into the night and he returned to the temple. This is where he belonged.


End file.
